Justin Wren vs. Josh Burns
The fight was the Bellator debut of Justin Wren and his return to MMA after five years spent with humanitarian efforts. The first round began and they touched gloves. Burns lands a counter left. Burns lands a counter left and another and hurt Wren, they clinch. Wren thinking standing guillotine. Burns escapes. Wren knees the body. "Keep breathing Justin!" 4:00. Wren knees the body hard twice. Wren's nose is bleeding. So is Burns'. Ref separates them finally. 3:00. Circling. "Halfway through the round!" Wren lands a right to the body. Wren lands a grazing right, lands another that briefly wobbles Burns, they clinch, 2:00. Wren knees the body. Wren lands a short left elbow, knees the groin but time wasn't called, knees the body twice. Wren with several rights to the body. 1:00. Wren knees the head. Wren with a few rights to the body, eats a knee to the body, they break, 35. Burns stuffs a single, eats a good right. 15. "Hands up!" Burns lands a leg kick and a counter right. Lands a good left counter, R1 ends, they hug. 10-9 Wren but pretty close. R2 began and they touched gloves, Burns said something. Lands a solid jab, eats a crisp counter right. They clinch. Lights flickering here, not good. Wren knees the body. Eats a few lefts to the body, knees the body. 4:00, with another. Knees the body again, they break. Wren walking around casually, beckons Burns in saying "I'm not running." Circling. "Hands up!" Both guys look winded as Jimmy commented. Nice exchange. Burns coming forward more. Wren grazes a left, 3:00. Wren lands a crisp left and a hard right. Burns reacting to feints. Wren feints, lands a good right, wobbles him with a big knee, clinch, knees the head, another. Another. A right elbow. Knees the head three or four times, three more, another, 2:00. Another, three rights, eats a counter right, they break. Wren puts his hands on his knees looking at Burns, so does Burns, Wren poitns at something. Burns looks and Wren lands a right. Did the shoes untied thing lol. Wren lands a crisp one-two. Burns is exhausted. Wren lansd a right, they clinch. 1:00 as he knees the body, then head. Knees the body, then head. Burns is talking to the ref. Wren knees the body. 35. 15. Wren breaks with a right. Burns whiffs a big right uppercut, R2 ends, 10-9 Wren solidly. Doctor checking Burns, said he's okay. An ugly mouse under Burns' left eye there, started midway through R1. R3 began and they hug. Burns still clearly fatigued. Wren lands a good leg kick. Wren knees the body. Circling. 4:00. They clinch. Ref breaks them up after a bit. They circle. Wren lands a jab. 3:00. Lol Ron Burgundy reference from new commentator. Wren lansd an inside kick to the groin, ref says keep going. Wren walking around casually. Wren knees the head, they clinch. Boos. 2:00. Burns with double underhooks. Lands two right uppercuts. Wren stuffs a trip. Wren lands a nice left elbow, another short one. Knees the head and breaks. Burns turns away briefly exhausted, eats a hard leg kick. 1:00. Wren lands a leg kick and a hard straight right and a right overhand. Wren puts his hands on his knees, so does Burns. Wren lands a double jab right. 35. Wren lands a jab and another grazing one. Burns eats a right, grazes a left, eats a double jab. 15. Wren lands a one-two, eats a right and a left and a right and a big left, clinch. Burns breaks with a right, they exchange, Burns lands a counter right and a left. R3 ends, they hug, 10-9 Wren, 30-27 Wren IMO. 30-27, 30-26 twice (including by John McCarthy) UD for Wren. Burns is now 0-6 in Bellator, wow.. Tiny mouse under Wren's left eye. "He had cuts over both of his eyes and I was surprised he took those knees." Talks in pygmy to his 'pgymy family' at home. Does his own translation.